Mixed Feelings
by luvergirl22
Summary: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are looking for the Shikon shards, then Kagome gets kidnapped. What will they do, and what will happen if and when they find her?
1. Prologue

It was a cold, rainy day. The air was heavy and filled with the terrible stench of demons. The aura was extremely strong. "I sense a shikon shard!" Kagome a Japanese girl announced suddenly. "But what's strange is it's going the opposite way of the demon aura!" she finished as InuYasha turned and slowly pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"Well I've been looking foreword to a fight. This'll be fun!" he said with a funny glint in his eyes.

"InuYasha….wait. We can't just go attacking random people. What if it's a harmless old lady? You don't want to kill an innocent old lady, do you?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"And what would some old hag have to do with the shikon shards?!" he snapped back. Kagome suddenly looked very angry and InuYasha knew he shouldn't have said that.

"InuYasha…SIT!" she shouted then said "I can't believe you! That was so rude! You need to learn your lesson…so sit boy!" right after she said that all her anger left and she started to laugh as InuYasha lay face down in a huge puddle of mud.

"Wow! InuYasha you take mud baths?" Miroku said appearing from the forest behind them. Behind him came Songo, Shippo, and Kirara.

"I'm surprised you even bathe at all!" Shippo announced.

"Ha ha very funny." InuYasha said getting up. His whole front side was covered in mud. "Hey Kagome…how about a hug!" he yelled playfully as he leapt at her.

"Sit!" she shrieked back playfully and he fell to the ground directly at her feet. "Hey, the shard stopped moving!" she announced. "It's that way." She pointed foreword.

"Are we going to go after it?" asked InuYasha.

"Yes! Hey Songo…can I ride on Kirara with you? I forgot my bike and I don't want to get all mud all over my clothes." Kagome said.

"Sure." Songo replied.

"Okay let's go!" Kagome shouted and the five friends started towards the shards.

"_I wonder why the shards are heading away from the demon aura." _Kagome asked herself. "_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_ She wondered. "It's coming from right over that hill!" she stated. Suddenly a demon aura hit them.

"I told you it was a demon Kagome!" InuYasha shouted.


	2. Abduction

Hey everybody, sorry that I haven't updated lately! I have been very busy lately and I had a slight issue of forgetting my login information. lol. I have now remembered it and I will try to update a lot more regularly. Lol. So please enjoy my next chapter.

Luv

Luvergirl22

As they looked down the hill they all gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?" demanded InuYash. "Did you come here to fight?" he said with a lot of anger in his voice. "Why do you have shikon shards?" Kagome asked. "I thought you didn't care about them Sesshomaru." She said. He replied with a simple laugh. "You are all fools. Do you always fall into traps so easily? Hmm…Naraku was right, it is easy to get you when I have a shikon shard!" he laughed again. "Who are you calling a fool!" InuYasha demanded a glint of anger in his eyes. "You're working with Naraku? I thought you despised him," asked Sango. Sesshomaru answered this with a sneer. "I never said I was working with him you pitiful human. I just said he was right, but I don't have time for idle chitchat! Now, I need what I came here for!" he announced lunging towards Kagome. "Where do you think you're going?" InuYasha shouted stepping in front of Sesshomaru his Tetsusaiga pulled out and aimed at his half-brother. "Put that away InuYasha, you might get hurt!" spat Sesshomaru. "You're the one that's going to get hurt! Be prepared to di…" InuYasha stopped and uttered a cry of surprise as he was hurled away. "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed and started to run after him but was jerked back by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned to Miroku and Sango, "well I'd love to stay and talk but I must be leaving now." He said and pulled Kagome closer as Naraku's demons came down and took them away. "Kagome!" Sango, Shippo, and Miroku shouted, but it was no use. Sesshomaru, Kagome and the demons had disappeared. "She's a goner with Sesshomaru and Naraku!" Shippo complained. "Where's Kagome!" came InuYasha's angry voice. "Now Inu…" Miroku started but was interrupted. "I said where the hell is she! Tell me now!" he exclaimed. "Naraku's demons took Kagome and Sesshomaru. I think we need to go back to the village and ask Kaede what she thinks we should do." Miroku answered.

Ok. Well that's all for now. I will try to add a new chapter very soon. Lol. Enjoy and send me some reviews please, cuz this is my first story that I'm putting on, so tell me what you think. Haha.

Luv ya,

Luvergirl22


	3. Plans and Accusations

Ok people, we are now onto chapter 3! Please enjoy it! And without further ado… I present to you chapter 3 of Mixed Feelings. Haha.

* * *

"Hmm…that's defiantly puzzling. Why Sesshomaru took Kagome, why Naraku's demons took them, and why Sesshomaru had shikon shards." Kaede said puzzled. After InuYasha had gotten back, he had quickly told Kaede what had happened.

"Well old hag, what should we do?" he asked impatiently.

"Well I think maybe you should split up and look for Kagome and hope that Naraku gives you some clues. And if…" she was interrupted suddenly by a knocking on the door and then it flew open.

"Hey Kagome baby! Waz up? How was…" It was Koga, the wolf demon that loved Kagome; he stopped short when he realized Kagome wasn't there." InuYasha you bastard! What did you do to **my** Kagome! Where is she!" Exclaimed Koga angrily.

"Your Kagome! She is not yours and she never will be!" InuYasha yelled back angrily.

"Well where is she! What did you do to her." Koga asked impatiently.

"I didn't do anything to her you moron!" he said back.

"Uhm…guys…" Shippo started to say but InuYasha interrupted.

"Not now Shippo can't you tell I'm busy with Koga!"

"So where is Kagome?" Koga asked angrily.

"Can't you see she's not here! Now go back to your cave!" snapped InuYasha.

"She was kidnapped by Naraku and Sesshomaru." Shippo added.

"What! **My** Kagome…**KIDNAPPED**!" Koga exclaimed.

"Shippo!" InuYasha yelled angrily while strangling Shippo.

"Some almighty protector you are. You can't even keep Naraku from Kagome! I would've kept her from being kidnapped! You're a sad excuse even for a half-demon!" Koga exclaimed.

"Well you're a lame excuse for a full-demon!" InuYasha spat back.

"Hey where'd your friends go?" Koga asked InuYasha.

"Like I'd know. That monk probably went out to look for ladies and Songo probably went out spying on him or something."

"No, they told me they were going to go start looking for some clues to find Kagome." Shippo said.

"Why didn't you say so earlier!" asked InuYasha.

"I tried to but you told me to be quiet!" Shippo whined.

"Well, I'm going to go start looking for Kagome as well," announced InuYasha.

"Koga and I are coming along." Shippo said.

"Fine but don't either of you get in my way or I won't hesitate to kill you!" InuYasha answered shortly. They started to leave when they heard Kaede scream.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. Please keep reading, and I will add the fourth chapter soon. 


	4. Sango and Miroku's search

Wow! We are now up to chapter 4! Isn't it amazing? Well, I hope you like it, this is my 1st story so I hope it's not too bad. In this chapter we are going to see how Miroku and Sango are doing and if they're having any luck finding Kagome. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sango asked Miroku.

"We are going back to the place where Kagome was kidnapped." Miroku said. They walked on in an awkward silence. Finally, Miroku broke the silence. "Uhm…Sango…you have very pretty eyes."

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she suddenly tripped and fell right into Miroku. "Well we really have to hurry. We don't even know what Sesshomaru and Naraku want with Kagome." Sango said quickly straightening up and walking fast. She knew her cheeks were burning red.

"I wonder if InuYasha and Koga even noticed we were gone yet," stated Miroku.

"Humph…they're probably still too busy arguing! That's all they ever do! So what are we going to do if there are no clues at the site where Kagome was taken?" Sango asked quietly.

"Good question. Uhm…I think we should try to find Kikyo and ask her." Miroku answered.

"Would she be any help?" Wondered Sango aloud.

"I don't know but she may be able to telepathically communicate with Kagome,

they do share the same soul after all." Miroku said.

"Well then maybe we should go see her first?" Sango argued.

"Nah, it's more peaceful like this," said Miroku putting his arm around Sango's shoulder. Sango felt uncomfortable, but she laid her head on his shoulder by instinct. They walked on through the woods slowly. Then they saw something and it was in the exact same spot where Kagome had been taken. It looked like a human but they couldn't tell through the trees. They ran around the corner to find out what it was, and they stopped in shock when they saw it was Kagura and she had Koharu tied up and gagged, "Koharu!" Miroku yelled.

* * *

Well I hope you liked my fourth chapter. Please send me reviews and tell me what you think of my story thus far.

Luv

Luvergirl22!


End file.
